Yamcha/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a backhanded jab. (Startup: 7 frames, Advantage on Block: -3 frames) |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 =Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Yamcha will swipe forward with his non-leading hand. (Advantage on Block: -4 frames) |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1196 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Yamcha will perform a handstand and perform a rapid series of kicks forward. (Advantage on Block: -5 frames) }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will step forward and throw out a backhanded swing. (Startup: 18 frames, Advantage on Block: 0 frames) }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will do a retreating backflip before rushing forward with a charging palm strike. (Startup: 31 frames, Advantage on Block: +4 frames). }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will jump backwards and fire a single ki blast. Holding down will cause him to jump before firing the blast. (Startup: 14 frames, Advantage on Block: 1 frame) }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a backhanded jab at an upward angle. (Startup: 6 frames, Advantage on Block: -3 frames) }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a spinning sweep kick. It pulls foes slightly closer to him. (Startup: 10 frames, Advantage on Block: -5 frames) }} |damage-1 = 1330 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a quite impressive looking set of two high kicks. The first kick has invincibility to air-attacks. (Startup: 13 frames, Advantage on Block: -13 frames) }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a claw swipe downwards. (Startup: 24 frames, Advantage on Block: 0 frames) }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Yamcha will perform a claw swipe downwards. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Yamcha will lean back and perform a hook kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Yamcha lets his body fly forward, kicking both feet forward, knocking the opponent away. This move has a respectable hitbox. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 =Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will retreat backwards while firing a ki blast. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will drop to the ground in a dive kick. This can be used to return to the ground faster. If blocked, cancel into wolf fang fist to avoid being punished. Has some uses in more advanced combos. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 880 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will charge forward while unleashing a flurry of swiping claw attacks. }} |damage-1 = 1010 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will charge forward while unleashing a flurry of swiping claw attacks. However, if close enough to the foe, he will vanish behind them before doing so. }} |damage-1 = 1078 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This variant has less startup. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1144 |type-2 =Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = This variant causes Yamcha to pause for a moment, catching foes mashing buttons while blocking. Does slightly more damage. }} |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Has less start and a shorter cooldown period. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1500 |type-2 =Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = This variant causes a sliding knockdown and does more damage. However, it is less safe on block. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 =— |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Yamcha will pass through the foe if close enough. Wolf Fang Fist can be continued where it left off after this. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 =— |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Yamcha will step backwards if used at any point during Wolf Fang Fist. Yamcha can rush forward and continue the attack with another input. }} |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will rush forward with a devastating double palm strike while coated in a blue aura in the shape of a wolf's head. This move consume one Ki meter. It will launch the foe upwards and can be used as a combo starter. It will pass through the foe, even if they are blocking. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 950 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will spin around, rapidly performing multiple claw strikes as he does so. Can be used individually without Wolf Fang Fist. This attack is invincible to aerial moves. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1040 |type-2 =Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Yamcha will spin around, rapidly performing multiple claw strikes as he does so. This attack is invincible to aerial moves. This variant does more damage and causes a sliding knockdown. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1130 |type-3 =Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Yamcha will spin around, rapidly performing multiple claw strikes as he does so. This attack is invincible to all attacks and does the most damage, however, it consumes one Ki meter. Starts up as quickly as the light variant. }} |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 =Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will fire a blue beam of energy across the screen. Yamcha's Kamehameha has a bit more startup in compared to everyone else's variant of this move. That being said, he recovers slightly faster than anybody else. }} |damage-1 = 1412 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This move consumes one Ki meter. It performs all parts of the Wolf Fang Fist system: The starter, pack attack, finisher, and flash, and can be canceled after each step into a super or meteor attack. It will cause a wall bounce. This move is not a super attack. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 830 |type-1 =Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will rush forward, performing multiple claw strikes. This assist is famous for being incredibly quick to start up and is great in blockstrings. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2000 |type-1 =Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will create a powerful sphere of energy and throw it at the foe. After the initial hit, five more inputs can be given. It can be guided in any of 8 directions, but cannot perform the same direction twice in a row. Angle the last hit down to cause a sliding knockdown. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4015 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Yamcha will stance up offensively before charging forward, a blue spirit-like image of a wolf by his side. If he hits the foe, he will unleash a brutal barrage of attacks, before finishing with a devastating double palm strike. This move causes a wall bounce, and pulls the foe slightly away from the corner, allowing Yamcha to jump over them after this move. }} Navigation Category:Yamcha